This disclosure relates generally to liquid crystals (LCs). Liquid crystals are useful in a variety of electrooptical and device display applications. There have been a variety of liquid crystal mixtures and compounds developed which have different properties. There is a need in the art for compounds having improved physical characteristics for devices and other applications.
Provided here are compounds which in an embodiment are useful as dopants in liquid crystal mixtures to impart improved properties to the mixtures. Compounds in this new class of LCs possess useful properties in mixtures, including broadening the active liquid crystalline temperature range, in particular, by lowering the freezing point, and improving the dielectric anisotropy.